duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Civilization
(Bunmei) |Dmwiki = |Cat = Civilization }} Civilization is a gameplay characteristic indicating the 5 powers in the Duel Masters Trading Card Game. There are five monocolored civilizations in the Duel Masters Trading Card Game as well as two colorless civilizations, each with different characteristics and strategies, as well as flavor and unique mechanics. __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Details They are represented on the cards by their civilization icons and the color of the cards: Each card in the game has at least one civilization with the civilizations being very important when summoning creatures, casting spells, generating cross gear or fortifying castles. To pay towards the cost of a creature, spell, cross gear, or a castle, you must tap at least 1 mana that is of the same civilization as the card that you want to summon, cast, generate or fortify. Multicolored cards display a mixture of each of the 5 colors while colorless cards display a white background. See also: *Adds Civilization Light Civilization The Light Civilization is distinguished by a yellow color frame and is represented by 3 circles composed of several smaller circles. Abilities unique to Light involve adding cards to the shield zone, tapping others' creatures while untapping its own, and getting spells from the mana zone, graveyard, or deck. Light is also known for having the best creatures with the Blocker ability, with the only restriction that they are usually unable to attack players. Water Civilization The Water Civilization is distinguished by a blue color frame and is represented by a cylinder with electronic design. Abilities unique to water involve drawing cards, looking at cards in the shield zone, hand, and the opponent's deck, returning cards from the battle zone or mana zone to the hand, and unblockable creatures. Water is also known for having expensive creatures that have low power, usually in exchange for a useful effect. They are the second-best at blocking, having blockers that can attack both players and creatures, and blockers that cannot attack at all. Darkness Civilization The Darkness Civilization is distinguished by a black color frame and is represented by a color-coded black and white mask with horns. Abilities unique to darkness involve discarding cards from the hand, destroying other creatures, "slayer", and recovering creatures from the graveyard. Most Darkness creatures also have side effects, like self-destruction when it battles or wins a battle, in exchange for its high power. They are the third-best at blocking, as they have few blockers and most have drawbacks with high power or low power in exchange for an ability like "slayer". Fire Civilization The Fire Civilization is distinguished by a red color frame and is represented by the icon of a gear. Abilities unique to Fire involve "speed attacker", power-limited destruction, mana and shield destruction, attacking untapped creatures, and the need to attack each turn if able. Nature Civilization The Nature Civilization is distinguished by a green color frame and is represented by 2 overlapping zigzags. Abilities unique to Nature involve increasing cards in one's mana zone, power-limited unblockability, and getting creatures from one's deck. Colorless / Colorless cards are distinguished by a white color frame. There are 2 colorless civilizations, the Zero Civilization released in DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age and the Jokers Civilization released in DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!!. The Zero Civilization is represented by a white crystal-like 6 point star on its mana number. The Jokers Civilization is represented by a J shape on its mana number, as well as a Jo red and black mark on the upper right of the card. Multicolored Multicolored cards are distinguished by a rainbow-colored frame and are represented by the multiple civilizations used on it. Multicolored cards are cards with 2 or more different civilizations. Multicolored cards can be any type of card and similar to the single civilizations, also require at least one of both civilizations depicted on the card to be tapped. A multicolored Fire and Nature creature such as Gonta, the Warrior Savage requires at least 1 Fire Civilization mana and 1 Nature Civilization mana to be summoned. Gallery Hikari.jpg|link=Light|Light capital Mizu.jpg|link=Water|Water capital Yami.jpg|link=Darkness|Darkness capital Hi.jpg|link=Fire|Fire capital Shizen.jpg|link=Nature|Nature capital Categories *For cards that Adds Civilizations to a card, see here. *For abilities that are affected by civilizations, see Stealth, Civilization Breaker and Space Charge. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Civilization Category:Characteristic